Imagina que soy él
by A Whitter
Summary: Trunks había estado enamorado de Gohan por mucho tiempo y Goten de Trunks. —. Por unos momentos imagina que soy él y déjate llevar. ¿Sería es una buena idea? GotenxTrunks
1. Imagina que soy él

**Imagina que soy él.**

 **Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama, y yo utilizo a sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia** : Posible OOC. Quizá mucho OOC.

GotenxTrunks; sí, Trunks uke. Para mí Trunks nació para ser uke.

* * *

Goten lo sabía. Sabía que había una secreta obsesión de Trunks para con Gohan. Siempre la había habido y pese al tiempo, ésta no había disminuido.

El resplandor de los azulados ojos de su mejor amigo era diferente cuando se mencionaba a su hermano mayor. Cuando Gohan estaba presente, Trunks era radiante. Cuando Gohan estaba presente Trunks se veía feliz.

Y entonces llegó Pan.

Goten pensó que el primogénito del príncipe de los Sayajin se desmoronaría. Se dijo a sí mismo que no iría al bautizo. Se aseguró de que Trunks estaba quebrado por completo. Pero el chico de cabello lila apareció. Se mostró ante todos, como el príncipe que era, con una sonrisa y sin ninguna huella de dolor en sus ojos.

Después, por supuesto, se emborrachó y lloró en su hombro hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y hasta que el cansancio lo venció. Goten deseó no tener escrúpulos en aquel momento y hacer suyo a su mejor amigo, para después negar todo, adjudicándoselo al alcohol; pero no pudo.

Algo en los ojos llorosos de Trunks no se lo permitió. Algo en esa tierna expresión de tristeza que había logrado poner tras una máscara todo el tiempo, se lo impidió. En esa y en muchas otras ocasiones.

Pero el deseo es fuego y consume la carne. No importa si es lentamente, la consume. No importa si es carne sayajin, de igual forma la consume, hasta que la doblega. Y el día en el que Goten se doblegó ante el deseo también llegó.

Estaba en un bar, sentado en la barra, a un lado de Trunks que no dejaba de hablar de cómo dirigir Corporación Capsula era un dolor de muelas, mientras él se empinaba botella tras botella de cerveza; y entonces simplemente dejó de prestar atención a lo que el otro decía y se concentró en sus labios.

Sus carnosos y sonrosados labios marcados por la boca de la botella. Quería tocarlos. Quería saborearlos. Quería beber de ellos.

Dejó su cerveza y tomó la nuca del mayor antes de atraerlo a un caliente beso que dejó sin aliento a más de una persona a su alrededor.

Trunks miró a su amigo de toda la vida. A su compañero, a su casi hermano con una expresión de asombro en la cara. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y un hilo de saliva colgado de su labio inferior. Jadeó. —Goten…

El menor lo volvió a besar, introduciendo su lengua en aquella cálida cavidad que parecía recibirlo sin ningún reparo. —No digas nada —pidió el moreno y acarició la mejilla del otro. —. Por unos momentos imagina que soy él y déjate llevar.

La manzana de Adán de Trunks se movió en lo que fue un trago forzado. Sus azulinos ojos destellaron y sacó su billetera para pagar lo que habían consumido. —Vamos a mi apartamento.

Goten no necesitó más palabras. Las palabras en aquel momento estaban demás. Lo único que necesitó fue llegar al apartamento de Trunks, ubicando en el pent-house de Corporación Capsula, entrar por la ventana y arrojar al mayor sobre la cama, que crujió con fuerza la romperse por la fuerza del impacto.

—¡ _Oh, Kami-sama_! —gimió Trunks cuya cabeza había chocado contra la cabecera, antes de comenzar a sentir las hábiles manos que lo desnudaban con hambre y deseo incontenible. —Goten… despacio…

El menor se detuvo un segundo y en la oscuridad sus negros ojos brillaron, como los de una pantera al acecho. Arrancó la camisa del mayor y se desprendió de la propia antes de quedar piel con piel. —Te dije que imagines que soy él —reprendió y una corriente eléctrica recorrió al mayor que jadeó, acercándose más al otro —. Siempre lo deseaste. Ahora imagina que soy él. Imagina Gohan está sobre ti y va a cogerte desesperadamente.

Trunks intentó alejar al otro. Intentó decirle a Goten que aquello no estaba bien. Él no quería pensar en Gohan. —Go…ah… —pero antes de que el reclamo abandonara por completo sus labios, fuerte mordida en su clavícula lo regresó al país del deseo.

Aquello había estado bien, se dijo a si mismo Trunks cuando despertó en una habitación por completo destruida. Habría estado bien de no ser por la falta de lubricante, de condón y de delicadeza por parte de Goten. Habría estado bien de no ser porque se la pasó toda la noche de cara al colchón intentando no ahogarse en su propia saliva. Habría estado bien si Goten hubiera dejado de repetir " _Imagina que soy él_ " y hubiera dicho su nombre, mientras él intentaba decir él suyo. Habría estado bien si no se hubiera levantado sólo aquella mañana.

Superar a Gohan le había tomado mucho; pero superar a Goten. Sólo _Kami-sama_ sabía cuánto le tomaría hacerlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer~

No olviden dejar un review. o.

¿Y qué les parece? Le gusta cómo quedó ¿o quieren una continuación?


	2. La tormenta tras la pasión parte I

Bien, la verdad no acostumbro hacer multichapters, porque luego me complico con el trabajo, pero me lo habéis pedido tanto –y la verdad a mí también me ha gustado la trama –que decidí hacer una excepción. Aquí tenéis la continuación. Espero os guste.

* * *

Goten despertó en la madrugada. Demasiado temprano, teniendo en cuenta la hora a la que habían llegado al pent-house del mayor. Intentó acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad y entonces lo vio, ahí, tendido en la cama, en un desastre de sábanas y ropa, con moretones sanguinolentos en el cuello y los hombros; parecido a los que se hacía en las batallas.

El menor contuvo el aliento y se acercó a su mejor amigo. Acarició su rostro que tenía un gesto de dolor y fue bajando por su cuello, su pecho, su vientre, su entrepierna y después sus piernas, entre las cuales yacía la evidencia de su pecado. —Lo siento, Trunks… —susurró, apresurándose a ponerse su ropa antes de que el otro despertara. No quería ver los ojos de Trunks increpándolo por lo que había hecho. En verdad no.

No quería tener que dar explicaciones de ese amor casi prohibido que había sentido por su mejor amigo durante años. No quería verlo a la cara y decirle que lo amaba. Lo amaba más que aun hermano, como siempre lo había creído. Lo amaba con todas sus letras. Lo amaba y odiaba a Gohan por tener un espacio tan grande en ese corazón que siempre deseó para sí.

Voló hasta su casa y se apresuró a la ducha. Su ropa la metió en una bolsa, la llevaría a la lavandería él mismo, así no tendría que dar explicaciones. Ahora sólo quedaba un problema –más allá del poder evadir a Trunks por el resto de su vida –y era, el cómo deshacerse de los arañazos en su espalda y la mordida en su hombro. Aquellas dos cosas no pasarían desapercibidas para su madre.

Su padre era otra historia. El hombre era tan despistado, que no le sorprendería que un día llegara pintado de verde y con antenas al entrenamiento y éste ni se inmutara. Pero su madre. Su madre era otra historia. Esa mujer sabía incluso si se había movido un florero dos centímetros en su ausencia e inmediatamente increpaba a todos para saber el porqué. Y él no quería dar explicaciones. No de eso.

Goten salió de la ducha, intentando respirar con tranquilidad. Quitó el vaho de espejo del baño y se miró la mordida en el hombro. Demasiado visible. Se giró e intentó tener una buena visión de su espalda en el pequeño espejo. Era terrible. Parecía que se había peleado con un tigre y había perdido.

La verdad es que, sí había tenido una especie de batalla, con una especie de felino –porque si estuvieran en el reino animal, Trunks definitivamente sería un felino. Refinado, educado, ágil, grácil, calculador, inteligente, seductor…

Goten paró la línea de sus pensamientos y se mojó la cara en el lavabo. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era una erección. Lo que necesitaba era dormir. Dormir, olvidarse de lo que había pasado y después, pensar en cómo evitar al hijo del príncipe sayajin.

El menor se metió a la cama y el cansancio hizo lo suyo, pero el gusto le duró poco, porque en la mañana, antes de que se hubiera recuperado de la acción de la noche pasada, un torbellino entró a su recamara y cayó sobre él, tirándolo de la cama y despertándolo en el proceso.

Gimió dolorosamente al caer sobre su espalda, mientras una niña de escasos cinco años se reía desde la cama, antes de saltar sobre su pecho. —Tío Goten, estás perdiendo la práctica —se mofó la menor antes de hacer una mueca —. ¡Woo! ¿Qué tienes en el hombro? ¿Te mordió un vampiro?

—No y quítate de encima, Pan —chilló consternado el mayor, llevándose la mano a la zona afectada antes de empujar a su sobrina y jalar las mantas. —¡Gohan! —gritó —¡Gohan, ven por tu hija!

La cabeza de su hermano se asomó por la puerta y éste comenzó a reír al ver la escena. —Mira que Pan tenía muchas ganas de venir a saludarte, Goten —se quejó el mayor de los Son —, ¿y así es como la recibes? Ya no serás su tío favorito.

Goten afiló la mirada, pero se mordió la lengua. Quería increparle al otro el porqué de estar ahí. Pero no valía la pena. Seguramente habían venido a visitar a su madre.

—Papá, papá —llamó Pan, yendo hasta los brazos de su progenitor —. Al tío Goten lo atacó un vampiro —dijo un tanto consternada —. Tiene un enorme mordisco en el hombro. Seguro que fue un vampiro.

—¡No tengo ningún mordisco! —gimió Goten —No me atacó ningún vampiro y no deberías despertar de esa manera a la gente, Pan. Es de mala educación.

Gohan rio un poco y acarició la cabeza de su hija. —Pan, ¿por qué no vas abajo con tu abuela y tu madre y les ayudas con el desayuno?

La menor asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo muy contenta.

Goten bufó y se puso de pie, cuidando estar bien enrollado en las mantas. —¿Por qué no vas tú también a ayudar con el desayuno, hijo perfecto?

Gohan soltó un ligero bufido. —¿Por qué estás de malhumor? —preguntó —No recuerdo haberte hecho nada. ¿Peleaste con Trunks?

Las mejillas del menor de los hermanos se colorearon de rojo ante la mención de su mejor amigo, y reaccionó arrojando una de sus almohadas contras su hermano. —¡Eso no te incumbe!

Gohan alcanzó a esquivar la almohada apenas y frunció el ceño. —¿Cuál es tu problema, Goten? —preguntó molesto —El haber sido el amor platónico de Trunks por tantos años, no fue culpa mía. Va siendo hora que lo superen. Ambos.

—¡Muérete! —siseó el menor —Como si el siguiera sintiendo algo por ti.

Gohan sonrió con un poco de superioridad y estaba dispuesto a decir algo, antes de que Goten lo lanzara contra la pared. —Te duele que sea cierto… —comenzó el mayor, antes de notar que lo que había dicho su pequeña hija era cierto. Su hermano tenía una buena mordida en el hombro. Arqueó una ceja y empujó al otro, para desempotrarse de la pared. —¿Qué es eso?

Los gritos de su madre y de Videl no se hicieron esperar. No era común que los hermanos pelearan, pero cuando lo hacían, terminaban destruyéndolo todo.

Goten escuchó a su madre y gruñó, antes de taparse el hombro con la mano. —No te incumbe.

Gohan frunció el ceño. Goten podía estar enojado, pero seguía siendo su hermanito menor y su responsabilidad seguía siendo cuidarlo.

Tomó al menor por el brazo y lo volteó. Gohan chifló. —¿Qué demonios hiciste? —preguntó, oyendo los pasos de su madre por las escaleras, a la par que él aventaba al menor dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

—¿Gohan? ¿Goten? ¿Por qué está rota mi pared?

—Ahora la arreglamos, mamá —se apresuró Gohan —. Estábamos jugando y se nos pasó la mano, pero prometo que la arreglaremos.

—Más les vale, jovencitos —respondió Milk detrás de la puerta —. Y bajen, ya casi está el desayuno.

Goten frunció el ceño y se sacudió el contacto de su hermano, mientras buscaba una camiseta que ponerse. —Arregla la maldita pared tú, fue tu culpa.

Gohan ignoró al menor mientras seguía viendo las heridas en su espalda. El patrón era muy específico, eran heridas de uñas. Y el mordisco… Bueno, todo el mundo podría deducir qué tipo de mordisco era.

—¿Cómo fue que…? —intentó comenzar Gohan antes de morderse el labio al ver la mirada hastiada del menor —¿Quién fue quien…? ¿La conozco?

—No.

—¿Usaste protección?

Las mejillas de Goten ardieron ante aquella pregunta. —¿Quién eres, mi madre? —preguntó airado —Eso no te incumbe. No te metas en mi vida. Ya mucho hiciste al enamorar y no corresponder a mi mejor amigo.

Gohan rodó los ojos. —Yo nunca le di falsas esperanzas a Trunks, lo sabes —bufó —. Siempre le dejé las cosas muy en claro.

—Y uno de los hombres más listos de mundo fue un tonto para entender eso ¿no? —preguntó Goten de regreso —. Ya olvídalo, Gohan. Sólo déjame en paz.

—Me gustaría hacerlo, pero eres mi hermanito.

—¡Pues finge que no lo soy! —gritó Goten, entubándose unos jeans, —No necesito tu maldita preocupación —siguió —. Dile a mamá que fui a entrenar con papá.

Goten salió volando por la ventana y Gohan no hizo nada por detenerlo. Llegados a ese punto, había pocas personas que podían hacer entrar en razón a Goten. La mejor, Trunks. Era mejor terminar de una vez por todos con ese interminable circulo de dimes y diretes en el que el único culpable de todo era él.

* * *

Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que me sigan escribiendo para saber si la continuación ha sido de su agrado.


	3. La tormenta tras la pasión parte II

Trunks miró una vez más su reflejo en el espejo del baño y asintió, satisfecho con el resultado después de la aplicación del maquillaje. Era domingo, día familiar y no iba a arriesgarse a que su madre lo interrogara por los moretones y mordiscos que tenía en el cuello. Ahora por lo menos podía fingir que todo estaba bien.

Fingir. Él siempre fingía que todo estaba bien para no preocupar a los demás. Fingía ser fuerte para poder igualar el ritmo de su padre, inteligente para no defraudar a su madre, maduro, para darle un buen ejemplo a Bra… La única persona con la que nunca había fingido había sido con Goten; pero después de aquella noche y aquel solitario despertar, no sabía si tendría que fingir demencia para que las cosas siguieran igual. Lo que sí sabía es que no quería perder a su mejor amigo.

El de ojos azules tomó el maquillaje y lo guardo en su pantalón, antes de ponerse la chaqueta y salir de su apartamento con dirección a la casa de sus padres. A Vegeta le gustaba entrenar temprano todos los días e insistía en hacerlo entrenar por lo menos los domingos. Era una especie de tradición padre-hijo que Trunks no podía rehusar, aunque quisiera.

El heredero de Corporación Capsula llegó a su antigua residencia y se dirigió de inmediato a la sala de entrenamiento, donde su padre ya lo estaba esperando, impaciente y molesto. Se apresuró a enfundarse en su traje de entrenamiento y encaró a su padre, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Llegas tarde —espetó Vegeta, poniéndose en guardia. —. Y hueles a alcohol.

Trunks se preparó para atacar, siendo su ataque fácilmente detenido por su padre. —Ayer bebí y me quedé dormido —contestó. Aquella era una típica platica con su padre. —. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —cascó el mayor, dándole una certera patada en el estómago a su hijo, que lo mandó unos cuantos metros hacia atrás —. Compénsalo esforzándote más.

Trunks respingó al caer sobre su trasero. Su cadera dolía. Respiró con fuerza y asintió. —Me esforzaré más. —asintió, volviendo al ataque contra su progenitor, siendo evidente que ese día no estaba en su mejor forma por la serie de veces que cayó al suelo.

El entrenamiento terminó cuando Trunks, en lugar de levantarse, se puso de lado para mitigar la presión en su espalda. Vegeta gruñó fuerte.

—Estás en pésima forma. Deberías entrenar más —chirrió —. Cualquiera de los hijos de Kakaroto te haría pedazos en un instante.

Trunks se levantó con dificultad, asintiendo. Su padre no tenía idea de cuánta razón había en esas palabras.

—Lo sé, lo siento papá —dijo afligido —. Es sólo que hoy no me siento demasiado bien. Iré a tomar un baño en la tina y prometo venir a entrenar más contigo, hasta estar en forma nuevamente.

Vegeta afiló la mirada. Trunks odiaba entrenar con él. Algo raro había ahí. Cabeceó en respuesta y siguió ejercitándose, dejando que su hijo se fuera por su lado. Después se ocuparía de él, de entrenarlo mejor y de sacarle qué demonios le había pasado, porque no era normal que actuara así.

El menor por su parte se apresuró a la sala de baño, se quitó el sudor de encima y se talló un poco, logrando que gran parte del maquillaje saliera, antes de sumergirse en la bañera. Era como si al hundirse él dentro del agua, sus problemas se hundieran con él.

Trunks no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, sólo supo que el agua estaba fría y que alguien abría la puerta luego de dejar salir una aguda exclamación. Se talló los ojos y enfocó la figura de su hermana menor, frente a él.

—¡Dios, Trunks! —chilló la menor, consternada al ver los moretones en la piel de su hermano. —¿Qué te paso? ¿Fue por el entrenamiento con papá?

El mayor terminó de despertar y se apresuró a tomar su bata de baño para envolverse en ella. —¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta, Bra? —preguntó molesto —Y no, no fue por el entrenamiento. Fue otra cosa…

—Iré por mamá para que te revise. —se apresuró la menor, chocando con su padre, quien se dirigía hacia la escena luego de haber escuchado el grito de su pequeña princesa.

—¡No, Bra, no lo hagas…! —rogó Trunks, antes de que sus azules ojos chocaran con los negros de Vegeta, quien lo veía interrogativo. —Ella entró sin llamar a la puerta. —susurró el mayor, cubriéndose con la bata.

—¡Ese no es el problema! —gruñó Bra y Vegeta alzó una ceja —. Trunks se quedó dormido en la bañera porque está herido —siguió la menor viendo a su padre —. Voy por mamá para que te revise.

El mayor de los hermanos desvió la cara. —No quiero que mamá me revise, Bra —dijo tajante —. No es nada grave. Se quitará en un par de días.

Vegeta afiló la mirada, alejó a su hija con cuidado y se puso frente a su primogénito, para jalar el borde de su bata y destapar su cuello lastimado. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar. —Vete, Bra —pidió el príncipe sayajin —. Y no le digas a tu madre, sólo se preocuparía y no es nada grave.

La menor asintió renuente. Su padre también sabía curar heridas, pero era muy poco sutil al hacerlo. Bra suspiró. —¿Traigo el botiquín?

—No, estaremos bien —volvió Vegeta, viendo a su hija —. Ahora vete.

Trunks contuvo la respiración al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de Vegeta, una vez que su hermana había desaparecido. Esperó una bofetada, pero ésta nunca llegó. En cambio, su padre sólo estaba ahí, acribillándolo con la mirada.

—¿Por eso estabas tan inútil en el entrenamiento? —preguntó Vegeta despectivo —¿Te dejaron muy cansado anoche?

—Papá —susurró Trunks —, esto no es…

—Sé lo que es, Trunks —cortó Vegeta —. ¿Fue con el hijo de Kakaroto? —pregunto y los ojos del menor se aguaron. —Maldición —bisbisó el mayor, apretando los puños —. ¿Eres consciente de que está casado y tiene una hija?

—No fue con Gohan —dijo con la voz estrangulada el de ojos azules —. No estuve con Gohan. Lo juro.

Vegeta bufó por la nariz. —Ya están grandecitos para hacer lo que quieran —escupió con acidez —. Pero no quiero que vengas a llorar en el regazo de tu madre porque te rompieron el corazón por iluso, otra vez —siguió con desprecio —. Me resulta desagradable que seas tan débil, pero el que seas un llorón, eso lo encuentro insoportable. Y que te rebajes a ser una puta… bueno. A veces en verdad me pregunto si eres hijo mío.

Trunks tragó duro. —Entendido —susurró. Para su padre no era más que un insecto débil y despreciable. Sabía que no era el hijo favorito, ni el orgullo de príncipe sayajin, pero en verdad que hacía su mejor esfuerzo, aunque no sirviera de nada. —. Iré a vestirme, entonces.

El menor pasó a un lado de su padre y caminó con paso rápido hasta su antigua habitación, en la que se encerró antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Se quedó ahí, tumbado boca arriba pensando por un largo rato. Estaba seguro de que era una vergüenza para su padre, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto.

Quizá lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de frecuentar la casa de sus padres. Olvidarse de los entrenamientos con su progenitor y de las cenas familiares de los domingos. Aquello nunca había sido su punto fuerte. Por ello, quizá lo mejor era que se enfocara únicamente en la Corporación Capsula. Aquel parecía ser el único campo en el que era bueno.


End file.
